Daithi De Nogla
David Nagle, also known by his online pseudonym as Daithi De Nogla, is an Irish YouTuber known for his hilarious rage and random outbursts of gibberish. Channel Daithi De Nogla began his YouTube channel on January 16, 2012 to post gaming commentary. Whenever he plays Gmod he usually plays as Zoidberg in which his friends make fun of his wide eyes and apprehenges hanging from his face. After they made a video of Zoidberg's death, he started playing with a model of his GTA 5 character. He didn't play as Zoidberg again until a few videos later. On Dec. 1 2016, he started playing as a model of his YouTube icon. Personal life He owns two dogs named Joe and Tony who he loves very much. Relations to Jack Daithi used to play games with Jacksepticeye in 2014/15, such as Farming Simulator and Citizen Burger Disorder. In 2016, both Jack and Daithi attended a gaming show in Dublin, Ireland. Trivia *His real name is David Nagle. *Daithi mainly plays with "the crew". He occasionally collaborated with Jacksepticeye to play secondary games, such as Farming Simulator. *He plays Grand Theft Auto V, Garry's Mod, Black Ops 3, Call of Duty Zombies, and Far Cry Primal. He has played indie games like Who's Your Daddy, Move or Die, as well as Happy Wheels and Cards Against Humanity. *Sometimes he composes songs, which he plays on his guitar. *Daithi lives with his brother, Aindreas, along with his pet dogs, Joe and Tony, in Ireland. *Aindreas' identity was revealed in "Daithi De Nogla House Tour" video, where he was briefly seen in his bedroom, with Nogla joking about the PS console Aindreas was using. *He live-streams from time to time on YouTube. *Daithi is the third to have a New GMOD Player Model (Only behind VanossGaming and BasicallyIDoWrk and in front of H2O Delirious). *Dated a girl named Berenice until early 2016. *Began dating a girl named Jaclyn, she is featured on his channel. Quotes ''"Hey guys! It's Daithi here." - ''Intro *"YOU'RE LIKE A DAD TEACHING A KID WITH NO FUCKING MOBILITY IN HIS LEGS HOW TO RIDE A TRICYCLE WHILE SOMEONES PUSHING HIM!" - Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies. *"Zoidberg mad, Zoidberg big, Zoidberg crush owl and pig!" - Gmod: Hide and Seek *"Nighty Night, don't let the fapping feet fight." - Dead Realm *"Their gonna have fun up there in the sky with 99 virgins." - Golf with Friends *"I'm a swinger for the LA Lakers." - GTA: V *"It gave me brain damage-amage-amage." - GMod: Sandbox *"Look at- Oh, a potato." - GMod: Deathrun *"Wait, wot happened?" - Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Vanoss: "Are you weenies ready?!" Nogla: "Yeah, my weenie's ready!" - GMod *"Come back here, tall m-m-midget!" - GMod Guess Who *"Follow the Cocktus!" - GMod Scary Maps *"And as always, I hope ye enjoyed!" — Outro Videos featuring Daithi Daithi has featured in a few of Jack's playthroughs including: *Citizen Burger Disorder *Farming Simulator 2013 Category:Male Category:YouTubers Category:Jack's Friends